Quand le masque tombe
by Akayui
Summary: Et si Naruto était moins idiot qu'il n'y paraît. Et si Kurama s'était pris d'affection pour ce petit garçon si seul et isolé. Lorsque le masque de joie du porteur de Kyubi tombe, que les morts ressuscitent et que Kakashi arrive à l'heure,les choses vont bouger à Konoha et pas forcément en bien.
1. Prologue

Note 1 : _Je suis de retour avec une petite histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics, je suis juste en manque d'inspiration. T_T si quelqu'un a le remède contre le syndrome de la page blanche je suis partante._

Note 2 : _Je m'attaque cette fois au monde de ''Naruto'', après tout qui n'a jamais rêver de changer les choses pour notre petit blond ^_^. Voici donc une nouvelle histoire. Bonne lecture._

Auteur : Akayui

Disclamer : Rien à moi, malheureusement.

Genre : romance, aventure...

Couple : Sasuke/Naruto et d'autres...

Important : Pour ceux qui sont fans de Sakura et d' Hinata, passez votre chemin car elles vont pas être gâter. Le clan Uchiwa n'a pas été massacré dans leur intégralité seul les traitres au clan sont morts, Itachi n'a pas déserté. Le troisième Hokage n'est pas mort, il a pris sa retraite avant l'examen Chuunin et c'est Tsunade qui le remplace.

Résumé : _Et si Naruto était moins idiot qu'il n'y paraît. Et si Kurama s'était pris d'affection pour ce petit garçon si seul et isolé. Lorsque le masque de joie du porteur de Kyubi tombe, que les morts ressuscitent et que Kakashi arrive à l'heure,les choses vont bouger à Konoha et pas forcément en bien._

Mémo :

__ _**« Dialogue courant »,**

**_ **« Dialogue Kurama »,

__ « Pensées des persos »._

__ **Techniques ninja.**_

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

**Prologue :**

Voilà un mois et demi que la tentative d'enlèvement de Sasuke Uchiwa par Orochimaru avait échoué. En effet, Naruto avait réussit à gagner assez de temps pour permettre à Itachi Uchiwa et Kakashi Hatake d'immobiliser le jeune héritier afin de lui retirer le sceau maudit du serpent. Sceau qui agissait comme un contrôle mentale forçant Sasuke à commettre des erreurs.

La vie reprenait son cours au village caché de la feuille cependant, un jeune garçon lui avait changé : Naruto, jeune garçon de douze ans, de petite taille pour son âge, d'apparence androgyne, des cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil et des yeux encore plus bleu qu'un lagon, avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de mal allait lui arriver. D'abord, à l'inverse de son comparse, lui avait été jeté de l'hôpital à peine deux jours après le combat, pas que ça le changeait d'ordinaire.

Il était aller voir sa coéquipière afin de savoir comment elle allait. Il l'a trouva sur leur terrain d'entrainement en compagnie de l'héritière Hyûga. Alors qu'il s'avançait pour les saluer, il se figea à l'entente de son nom craché par la rosée et décida de se cacher pour suivre la conversation.

_ **« Non mais tu imagines, Hinata! Ce Naruto-baka* a vraiment cru qu'il pourrait ramener Sasuke-kun, il est vraiment plus idiot que je ne le pensais. » **rigola la rose.

_ **« Tu l'aurais vu quand il m'a fait cette stupide promesse! Comme si Sasuke-kun pouvait me quitter. » **ajouta-t-elle avec un air fier.

_ **« N'as-tu pas peur qu'il se venge lorsqu'il l'apprendra ? » **questionna la jeune fille aux yeux nacrés.

_ **« Pfft, il est tellement amoureux de moi que je n'ai qu'à battre des cils, laisser glisser une petite larme pour qu'il soit à mes pieds. Naruto était, est et sera toujours inutile. Donc non, il n'y a pas de souci. » **termina Sakura.

_ **« Tu as raison. Et tu as vu son apparence? Heureusement qu'il porte cet horrible survêtement orange, sinon avec ses allures de fille, il nous aurait pris toute l'attention des garçons. » **renchérie la Hyûga.

_ **« Tu me fais marcher là ? » **questionna la fleur de cerisier.

_ **« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais pensé que Naruto était mignon ? J'ai déjà entendu Kiba dire à Shino qu'il serait près à virer gay rien que pour avoir Naruto, le pire est que Shino a acquiescé. Ensuite, depuis la fin de l'examen, Neji-ni-san n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur lui alors que JE suis sensée être sa seule préoccupation. Même Père commence à s'intéresser à Naruto en écoutant Neji-ni-san. » **bouda la noire.

_ **« Tu déconnes ! Mais quelle horreur ! Il est vraiment monstrueux, vivement que le conseil l'enchaine. » **termina Haruno.

Elles partirent en rigolant, ignorant un petit blond caché dans l'arbre retenant ses sanglots.

Naruto était anéantie, lorsque les filles quittèrent le terrain, il sortie de sa cachette et laissa ses pleurs coulés silencieusement sur ses joues. Kyubi était vert de rage, comment cette espèce de chewing-gum osait faire pleurer son renardeau ?

En effet, lui, Kyubi no Yôko*, Kurama de son vrai nom s'était pris d'affection pour le petit bout qu'était son hôte. Et la manière dont le village traitait son petit renardeau ne lui plaisait guère, pas plus que l'hypocrisie de cette pimbêche de cheveux rose et de sa copine aux cheveux noir. Depuis les quatre ans de Naruto, Kurama pouvait lui parler, le consoler mais aussi l'entrainer en bref l'élever.

Le petit lui était dévasté, comprenant qu'au final excepter le soi-disant démon personne ne se soucier de lui. Personne ne l'apprécier pour lui, brisé il rentra chez lui pour dormir sous les conseils du renard. Ce que le petit blond ignorait, c'était qu'une autre personne avait assisté à cette conversation. Une personne portant un masque sur le visage et un bandeau ninja sur l'un de ses yeux.

Kakashi fulminait et sentait un tiraillement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était supposé se passer. Tout s'écroulait dans le néant comme un château de carte soufflé par le vent. Jusqu'à présent, son essai pathétique d'avoir l'air sans soucis et stoïque afin de ne pas s'attacher n'avait eu qu'une action : blesser son équipe; la première qu'il avait fait passer. Pire encore, l'enfant qu'il avait juré de protéger sur la tombe de son maître, était de plus en plus meurtri par ceux qu'il pensait ses amis. Naruto avait été fort, plus fort que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, et surtout il persévérait quelques soient les problèmes. Kakashi avait réalisé depuis longtemps l'idiotie de son comportement envers l'adolescent blond, se basant au final sur les '' on dit '' des villageois.

L'enfant avait eu besoin d'une personne pour le guider, lui expliquer la vie en elle-même, lui enseigner à développer ses capacités, quelqu'un qui aurait pu voir derrière son masque d'idiot du village, quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'aider à maîtriser son surplus de chacra causé par le démon renard à neuf queues scellé dans son corps. Mais Kakashi se rendait compte qu'il avait échoué en tant que professeur là-dedans, lui préférant le prodige Uchiwa...comme la plupart des gens du village, à sa plus grande honte.

Il s 'en alla en direction de la tour de la Godaime Hokage, il devait faire en sorte de protéger Naruto de cette enfant pourrie gâtée de Sakura avant qu'elle ne brise définitivement le porteur de Kyubi.

* * *

En se réveillant dans la chambre stérile, la première chose qu'il vit fut...les cheveux long de son frère. Sasuke cligna des yeux avant de se dire que oui, son frère Itachi Uchiwa, prodige parmi les prodige, plus jeune ANBU de tous les temps, était endormi sur le bord de son lit. Ses cheveux s'étalant sur le ventre de Sasuke. Lorsque celui-ci voulut bouger, un long gémissement de douleur sortit de ses lèvres réveillant ainsi son aîné :

_ **« Comment te sens-tu petit frère ? »** questionna le plus âgé.

_ **« Comme quelqu'un qui a été piétiné par le troupeau des Nara, mâchouillé par les chiens Inuzuka et aplati par un Akimichi en mode bouboule. Ah et aussi un mal de crâne digne à réveiller un mort » **grogna le plus jeune.

_ **« Bon alors tout va bien. » **ironisa le plus vieux. Puis il repris sérieusement mettant son jeune frère mal à l'aise, **« Sérieusement, Sasuke, le pouvoir du sceau maudit que tu as utilisé aurait pu détruire ton âme si tu étais allé plus loin dans son utilisation, Père et moi te l'avons répété plusieurs fois il me semble. Une chance que Naruto-chan est réussi à te retenir le temps que Kakashi-sensei et moi arrivions. » **s'adoucit Itachi. A l'entente du nom de son ami, Sasuke releva la tête.

_ **« Naruto ? Ni-san*, comment va-t-il ? Est ce que tout va bien pour lui ? Ses blessures ? Et depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? » **s'affola le jeune garçon.

_ **« Du calme petit-frère. Cela fait un mois et demi que tu es ici, Naruto-chan va bien. Il est sorti de l'hôpital très vite et j'avoue ne pas l'avoir vu depuis. Ah, il y a aussi ce chewing-gum rose qui vient limite tous les jours. J'ai du retenir Mère de ne pas la '' Katoniser ''. De même que Père et je dois dire que j'ai moi même souvent voulu la noyer dans un genjustsu. » **avoua le frangin.

_ **« Tu aurais du laisser faire maman, ça m'aurai fait des vacances. Sakura est trop collante, elle pense qu'elle va devenir la prochaine '' Madame Uchiwa ''. » **cracha avec dégout le petit corbeau. A ces mots Itachi frissonna, il fixa ses prunelles noires dans celles de son frère.

_ **« Rassures moi. Tu ne vas pas te mettre en couple avec cette carpette rose ? Je te jure que si tu le fais, je déserte et je la tue. Quitte à ce que tu me détestes. » **annonça le jeune homme. Sasuke blanchit encore plus que son teint pâle avant de s'écrier :

_ **« Non mais tu es malade ? Moi avec Sakura ? Plutôt m'arracher les yeux et crever que ne serait ce la regarder de cette façon. S'il y a une personne avec qui je serai en couple ce n'est surement pas elle. » **se révolta le noiraud.

_ **« Oh et puis-je savoir qu'elle est la personne ayant capturé ton cœur, petit-frère ? Attends, laisse moi deviner. Hum, je dirai un petit ange blond très mignon et très têtu. Ai-je tort ? »** . Sasuke s'empourpra au sous entendu de son frère avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

_ **« Ni-san no baka!* »** cria-t-il.

Itachi éclata de rire face au visage cramoisi de son frère et quitta la chambre en lui rappelant la visite de leur paternel en début d'après-midi.

* * *

En se réveillant, Naruto avait pris une dure décision.

_ « Kit, tu es sur de ce que tu veux faire. Je veux dire, pour le bonbon rose, il n'y a pas de problèmes je ne veux plus la voir sinon je la bouffe. Mais tu es sur de vouloir quitter le petit corbeau et l'épouvantail ? » questionna le renard.

__ « Je ne peux plus leur faire face. Je sais que c'est couard, je sais que c'est une faiblesse… mais je ne peux pas. J'ai été blessé, ils ont été blessés. Nous ne pouvons plus rester ensemble. Sakura ne jure que par Sasuke, lui ne jure que par son désir de devenir aussi fort que son frère. Et Kakashi-sensei préfère l'héritier d'un illustre clan à un pauvre orphelin sans passé ni aptitude. »_ rétorqua l'enfant, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

_ « Je t'interdis de dire ça Kit ! Tu vaudras toujours plus que n'importe quel fils de clan. Tu es unique ! » rugit le démon, puis se radoucissant : « Qui veux tu prévenir de ta décision après avoir été voir la vieille? ».

__ « Tu sais que si elle t'entendait tu finirais en carpette pour son bureau. Je pense le dire à Kakashi-sensei, après tout je l'admire quand même. A Shikamaru, Neji-ni-san et Itachi-ni-san. » _annonça le petit blond.

_ « Tu ne vas rien dire au corbeau ? » s'enquit la boule de poil.

_ _« Je ne pense pas que cela l'intéresse. Il me hait plus que tout donc il ne le saura que quand il reprendra les missions et ce n'est pas avant au moins un mois. Bien allons voir Baa-chan. »._

Naruto sortit de chez lui pour se rendre chez sa grand-mère de cœur, à la tour Hokage.

_A suivre..._

_* Ni-san no baka = Idiot de grand-frère_

_* Baka = idiot_

_* Ni-san = grand-frère_

_* Kyubi no Yôko = Démon à neuf queues_

* * *

Délire de fin de fic :

**Akayui:** Bonjour ou bonsoir les gens, je suis de retour avec une fic sur le fandom de '' Naruto ''. Leur créateur, le grand, l'illustre Kishimoto a bien voulu me les louer pour le temps de la fic.

**Sasuke :** Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu devrais finir tes autres fics avant de nous pourrir la vie.

**Akayui :** Méchant Sasuke! T_T

**Sasuke : **J'ai jamais dis que j'étais gentil.

**Naruto : **Tu abuses Sasuke. Tu ne sais pas ce que vivent ces auteurs lorsqu'ils sont atteint de la page blanche mémorielle.

**Akayui :** Dans mes bras Naru-chan. _Saute sur Naruto._

**Sasuke :** Pas touche il est à moi! _Prends Naru dans ses bras, sharingan enclenchés._

**Itachi :** Dis moi petit-frère, j'ignorais que tu étais capable de faire de longue phrases.

**Akayui :**_Chuchote._ T'es dans le même cas , je te signale.

**Itachi :** _Se tourne vers l'auteur sharingan activé. _Tu as dis quelque chose Aka-chan?

**Akayui :** Non, non. Rien de particulier. _Sifflote._

**Sakura :** _apparaît en gueulant comme une vache. _C'est quoi cette fic, tu me fais passer pour une cruche et une garce!

**Hinata :** De même pour moi.

**Akayui:** C'est parce que vous l'êtes.

**Neji : **Je savais que tu étais égoïste, Hinata, mais pas au point de faire du mal au garçon que tu disais aimer. En tout cas je suis heureux qu'il me considère comme un frère. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit-frère aussi mignon.

**Kiba :** Waouh. Le concile des glaçons qui disent plus de deux mots? On est dans la quatrième dimension. Et depuis quand je suis gay et je veux Naruto ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, voir très mignon mais...C_ommence à rougir puis à baver en imaginant on ne sait quoi._

**Shino :**... _N'en pense pas moins que son coéquipier._

**Gaara :**..._Tout en fixant l'Inuzuka et l'Aburame d'un oeil noir._

**Akayui :** Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi?

**Gaara :** Quand est ce que j'apparais? _Se demendant si un sarcophage du désert sur les deux autres serait considérer comme une déclaration de guerre envers Konoha_

**Akayui :** Plus tard dans la fic. Pour finir je laisse la parole à notre tornade blonde préféré.

**Naruto :**_Sourire extra large made in Naruto._ Si vous voulez la suite et savoir qu'elle est ma décision, il vous suffit de laisser une review que prend trente secondes pour dire si vous avez aimer ou non. Donc lâchez vos coms.

**Akayui :** A la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 1

Note 1 : _Et ben, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de review pour un si petit prologue. Ça fait plaisir ^^. beaucoup d'entre vous se sont posés des questions sur que Naruto allait faire. La réponse dans ce chapitre avec pas des masses d'actions mais beaucoup de révélation et un moment de douleur._

Note 2:_J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le prologue mais cette fic sera une fic Yaoi (relation entre hommes) donc ce qui n'aime pas, la petite croix rouge vous attend. Pour les autres, bonne lecture._

**ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient une scène de violence. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**

Auteur : Akayui

Disclamer : Rien à moi, malheureusement. Tout est Kishimoto.

Genre : romance, aventure...

Couple : Sasuke/Naruto et d'autres...

Important : Pour ceux qui sont fans de Sakura et d' Hinata, passez votre chemin car elles vont pas être gâter. Le clan Uchiwa n'a pas été massacré dans leur intégralité seul les traîtres au clan sont morts, Itachi n'a pas déserté. Le troisième Hokage n'est pas mort, il a pris sa retraite avant l'examen Chuunin et c'est Tsunade qui le remplace.

Résumé : _Et si Naruto était moins idiot qu'il n'y paraît. Et si Kurama s'était pris d'affection pour ce petit garçon si seul et isolé. Lorsque le masque de joie du porteur de Kyubi tombe, que les morts ressuscitent et que Kakashi arrive à l'heure,les choses vont bouger à Konoha et pas forcément en bien._

Mémo :

__ _**« Dialogue courant »,**

**_ **« Dialogue Kurama »,

__ « Pensées des persos »._

__ **Techniques ninja.**_

_**Quand le masque tombe**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Naruto fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la tour de l'Hokage. Son réveil et sa discution avec Kurama, l'avait excité autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Après tout, prendre le départ d'une nouvelle vie n'était pas aussi simple. Mais ce serait un bon moyen d'oublier, de recommencer à zéro et il voulait bien faire.

Il se demanda si Tsunade l'accepterait facilement ou s'il devrait batailler pour avoir gain de cause. Au pire, Kurama était là et pourrait aider.

Levant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Naruto s'arrêta une seconde ; le couloir était silencieux, personne n'était là, pas même Shizune. Devait-il vraiment baisser cette poignée et tourner le dos à ce qui fut sa vie ? Ou devait-il faire demi-tour et continuer comme avant avec ses équipiers et son sensei ?

Le cœur de Naruto se serra douloureusement : non, il n'y avait pas de demi-tour possible. C'était juste une illusion, très plaisante bien sur, mais utopique parce que rien ne serait jamais pareil. Il n'avait pas voulu ouvrir les yeux avant, restant dans un rêve où tout allait bien, parce qu'après la pseudo-désertion, le combat puis le sauvetage, la peine et la douleur, il n'y avait pas moyen que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il devait accepter que, quelque fois, la seule manière de continuer était de changer… car, qu'importe combien il avait peur de l'issue, s'il refusait les changements, alors sa vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, poussa la porte et entra, son regard se posa alors sur une Tsunade endormie, pour ne pas changer.

Bien sûr, sa grand-mère de substitution avait beaucoup de travail et devait rester debout toute la nuit pour s'occuper de la paperasse mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas.

En effet, à côté de la tête de la femme, il y avait deux bouteilles de saké vides et une coupelle. Le blond supposa qu'elle avait bu.

__ « Je me demande comment elle et Ero-senin ont pu devenir deux des plus puissants Shinobi __de__ notre époque. _» grommela-t-il en fixant la femme endormie. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha de l'Hokage :

_** « Oï, Tsunade Baa-chan ! »** Il poussa légèrement sa tête. **« Réveille-toi ! » **continua-t-il en la secouant doucement par les épaules. Pas de réaction.

__ « Et ben pour une ninja entraînée. Donner lui du saké et elle devient aussi inoffensive qu'une civile. »._ Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha sur sa grand-mère :

_ « **Oï ! Obaa-chan ! Debout**» hurla-t-il dans son oreille.

Tsunade se réveilla en sursaut, clignant des yeux alors que le sommeil quittait son corps. Le moment où son esprit enregistra ce que le blond avait dit, elle adressa un regard noir dans sa direction et le frappa sur la tête à la manière d'Iruka.

_** « Hey ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? » **grogna le jeune garçon, massant sa tête avec une moue boudeuse.

_** « Parce que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un **_**gamin **_**irrespectueux ! » **dit-elle en le regardant impassiblement, étirant son dos avec quelques craquements.

_ **« Enfin tu tombes bien Naruto, j'allais te faire appeler car j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » **commença la vieille...euh jeune femme.

_ **« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te demander, Baa-chan. » **coupa le petit blond. Tsunade le regarda surprise, puis elle vit la douleur et la tristesse dans les yeux bleu et commença à craindre la demande de l'enfant.

_ **« Que veux-tu ? » **questionna-t-elle.

Le jeune kitsune pris une grande bouffée d'air et se lança :

**_ « Voilà, je voudrai que tu me donnes une autorisation spéciale pour partir du village. » **commença Naruto en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de Tsunade. Celle-ci sentit son souffle se couper.

_ _« Comment ? Partir?Naruto veut déserter à son tour ? Non c'est un cauchemar, je ne veux pas le perdre aussi ! » _pensa-t-elle. Voyant sa grand-mère de cœur pâlir dangereusement, l'enfant continua rapidement :

_ **« Ce n'est que temporaire ! Je ne vais pas déserter, je veux juste aller à un endroit pour devenir plus fort. » **s'exclama-t-il. La jeune femme reprit des couleurs.

_ **« Où veux-tu aller et pourquoi partir maintenant ? » **demanda-t-elle.

_ **« Il le faut, de plus tu sais qui je détiens en moi. C'est la première chose qu'Ero-senin et le sandaime t'ont dit. Lui et moi on a beaucoup discuté et on est parvenu au point où pour survivre je dois devenir plus fort. Sans lui, je serai sans doute mort face à Sasuke. » **dit-il d'un air grave.

**_ « Je comprends ton point de vue. Et bien je comprends mieux aussi la démarche de Kakashi. » **soupira la cinquième.

_** « Kakashi-sensei ? » **questionna Naruto.

**_ « Il est venu me voir hier soir. J'étais surprise de le voir aussi énervé. Ça te concerne aussi, Kakashi m'a demandé de démanteler l'équipe sept. » **asséna la Godaime.

Naruto pâli en entendant ces mots. Dans un sens ça le soulageait d'un poids de savoir qu'il ne serait pas le responsable de la séparation de son équipe mais de l'autre ça le confortait dans l'esprit qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un poids pour les siens. Il ne put s'enfoncer plus loin dans ses pensées que Tsunade reprit :

_ **« Je sais que tu n'aurais rien dit de toi même, c'est pour ça que je te pose la question: que s'est-il passé avec Sakura hier ? »**. Face au silence du blond, elle continua : **« Je savais que tu ne dirai rien. Sache que je suis au courant grâce à Kakashi. Il a tout entendu et c'est pour cela qu'il sépare l'équipe. » **finit-elle.

_ **« Alors c'est de ma faute. » **dit piteusement le petit renard avant de continuer : **« Que va-t-il se passer pour les deux autres ? ».**

**_ « D'abord, sache que tu n'es en rien responsable pour le choix de Kakashi. Pour Sasuke, une fois sortie de l'hôpital il intégrera temporairement l'équipe de son frère. Tant pour le surveiller que pour lui permettre d'éliminer cet attraction qu'il a pour le pouvoir. Pour Sakura, elle intégrera l'équipe de civil à laquelle elle aurait du appartenir depuis le début. Le Sandaime a fait une erreur en la plaçant avec deux héritiers de clan. » **finit-elle sans s 'apercevoir de la bombe lâchée.

_ **« Pardon ?! » **cria le kitsune. Tsunade pâli en se rendant compte de son erreur puis se dit finalement que Naruto était en droit de savoir.

_ **« Naruto, ce que je vais te révéler est classé parmi les secrets SS du village. Le conseil avait jugé bon de ne rien te dire mais au diable ces vieilles momies. Il s'agit de ton héritage. » **commença-t-elle. Comprenant les enjeux de ce secret, Naruto tira une chaise pour être installer près de sa grand-mère.

_ **« Ta mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki. Oui tu portes son nom, on la surnommé la Danseuse de Konoha*. Elle avait une technique au sabre meurtrière et pourtant semblable à une danse. Bref, elle était originaire du pays des tourbillons avant de venir faire son apprentissage ninja ici. Elle était en cours quand elle a apprit la destruction de son pays et de son clan. Elle venait d'avoir seize ans. Et c'est la que ton père entre en scène, ils sortaient ensemble depuis un an et cette catastrophe a failli brisé leur couple. » **dit-elle les yeux perdu dans le lointain.

_ **« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » **demanda le renardeau.

_ **« Ta mère fut atteinte de folie vengeresse. Elle voulait tuer la personne responsable de ce massacre en dépit de sa santé. Un jour ton père la pris à part et lui a demandé de but en blanc de l'épouser. Au vu de sa surprise et de son épuisement moral et physique, ta mère s'est évanouie. Elle s'est réveillée deux jours plus tard, à parler avec ton père et ils se sont mariés. Kushina n'a pas oublié sa vengeance mais a revue ses priorités. » **continua Tsunade.

_ **« Tu ne m'a toujours pas dis qui était mon père. » **fit remarquer Naruto.

_ **« Ton père était un homme et un ninja d'exception, il était surnommé '' L'Éclair jaune de Konoha ''…. » **elle fut interrompu par le blondinet.

_ **« Tu veux dire que... »** s'arrêta-t-il.

_ **« Oui. Naruto, tu es le fils du Yondaime Hokage : Namikaze Minato. » **finit-elle.

Pleurant de joie à l'idée de savoir qu'il n'était pas un simple orphelin, d'avoir eu une mère et un père exceptionnels , et fier que ce père soit son héros, Naruto se jeta dans les bras de Tsunade. Puis il se détacha d'elle et sécha ses larmes.

_ **« Maintenant que tu sais, il est temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure. » **s'exclama la vieille. Elle sortit un gros rouleau d'une cachette sous le bureau.

_ **« Dans ce rouleau, se trouve tout ton héritage Naruto. Il y a des objets, des meubles, des livres, des vêtements et bien sur toutes les techniques appartenant à tes clans. De plus, il y a un domaine à coté du quartier Uchiwa qui appartenait au clan Namikaze. En tant qu'héritier il t'appartient mais je ne te cacherai pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de travaux à faire. Et enfin la dernière chose que je voulais te dire quand tu es entré est qu'hier Kakashi m'a fait la demande pour pouvoir t'adopter. Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerai avant d'accepter. » **termina-t-elle.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser, d'abord apprendre son héritage fut un choc mais la démarche de Kakashi le rendit confus et il fit la seule chose censée le concernant : il alla retrouver Kurama dans son esprit.

_ _« Qu'est ce que je dois faire?! » _paniqua le petit.

_ « Du calme Kit, je te propose d'accepter cette adoption. En ayant un tuteur, on aura plus de chance pour que la momie accepte de nous laisser partir. Et tu sera plus tranquille et moins isolé par rapport au village. C'est tout bénef. » ricana le démon.

_ _« Oui tu as sans doute raison. Mais je comprend pas pourquoi maintenant. » _argumenta le petit blond.

_ « Sache gamin que j'ai toujours raison et pour le pourquoi du comment tu n'aura qu'à demander à l'épouvantail. » annonça le renard.

_ _« __Tout va bien, les chevilles enflent pas trop Môsieur super renard__, bon on va faire ça alors. » _rigola Naruto en quittant son esprit. Puis il se tourna vers l'Hokage :

_ **« J'accepte la demande d'adoption de Kakashi-sensei et je le remercie. Cependant je voudrai garder le nom de ma mère et prendre celui de mon père si possible. » **annonça-t-il.

_ **« Encore de la paperasse, bien alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. D'abord ce papier va te donner le titre de chef du clan Uzumaki-Namikaze et**** toutes les responsabilités allant avec. » **elle lui tendit un premier papier qu'il signa de suite. **« Ensuite, Kakashi a déjà tout rempli pour ta garde, tu n'as plus qu'à signer et tu auras un tuteur. » **lui présentant un autre papier qu'il signa aussi. **« Maintenant sache qu'en tant que tuteur, c'est Kakashi qui se chargera de ton héritage et de prendre les décisions concernant ton clan jusqu'à ta majorité. Enfin, pour ton autorisation spéciale, il faudra l'accord de ton tuteur et le mien pour cela je veux savoir où tu comptes te**** rendre, avec qui et combien de temps. » **termina-t-elle.

_ **« Pour le clan, je suis content de ne pas avoir à m'en occuper de suite. Je compte aller au pays des tourbillons. Kyubi dit qu'il y a quelque chose pour nous là-bas même si le pays est détruit. J'y vais seul et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Alors j'ai mon autorisation**** ?**** » **dit-il avec son sourire extra-large.

_ **« D'abord, il faut que tu en parles avec Kakashi. Ensuite, bien que ça ne me plaise pas de te laisser seul, si ton tuteur donne son autorisation tu aura la mienne également. Tu trouveras ton sensei devant la stèle commémorative. Vas y et reviens demain matin. ».** puis avant que Naruto quitte son bureau, elle ajouta :

_ **« Au fait, bon anniversaire gamin. » **Le dit gamin sourit et partit en courant à la recherche de son nouveau tuteur. Il le trouva à l'endroit exacte dit par la vieille. Celui-ci se retourna à l'entente de bruit de pas.

Kakashi fixait le blond, ne montrant rien de ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur, mais Naruto pouvait toujours reconnaître son malaise.

L'œil visible était rempli d'une émotion que Naruto ne pouvait que reconnaître. Les doigts de son sensei serraient tellement le livre orange que les articulations étaient devenues blanches, et Naruto pouvait voir que les muscles étaient tendus et le bras rigide.

Le blond sourit au comportement de son nouveau tuteur. Celui-ci se détendit légèrement face au sourire du blond.

_** «Donc… voilà.».** Naruto fixa obstinément le sol à ses pieds, incapable de regarder le visage de son sensei après lui avoir raconter toute son entrevue avec l'Hokage de peur que celui-ci se rétracte et retire sa demande.

Kakashi sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine. Il était enfin capable de tenir sa promesse, bien qu'être régent d'un nouveau clan et le départ du petit blond n'était pas prévus il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser cela à l'enfant. Il fit un sourire au petit avant de dire :

**_ «Naruto, ne fait pas cette tête, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous verrons plus. Tu as dis toi même que ce voyage serait temporaire alors pas de quoi être inquiet.»** A ces mots l'enfant leva la tête et rendit son sourire au ninja.

_ **« Tu verras, lorsque tu rentreras, ton domaine sera comme neuf je vais m'y employé. Comme ça tu auras une vrai maison qui t'attendra. Je veux juste recevoir de tes nouvelles au moins tous les mois si tu penses être absent longtemps. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? » **questionna l'homme au bandeau.

Kakashi fut surpris quand Naruto le serra brusquement dans ses bras, et il fut trop choqué pour même le repousser. Il n'était pas à l'aise d'avoir autant de contact avec une autre personne autre que pour tuer ou blesser mais il se reprit en songeant qu'il était maintenant responsable de l'enfant et lui rendit son étreinte.

_ **« Je vous promet de vous écrire, Kakashi-sensei et je vous remercie de vouloir de moi. Je suis surtout content que vous ne soyez pas en colère contre moi vu que je…»** . Il s'interrompit ne sachant quoi ajouter de plus.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, Naruto était content parce que il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Ça devrait être l'inverse. Après tout il n'avait pas vraiment aidé le blond.

_ **« Je suis vraiment désolé, Naruto. J'ai échoué envers toi en tant que professeur… parce que j'ai préféré le prodige Uchiwa par rapport à mes autres élèves.» **dit-il sa voix ferme et sérieuse.

_ **« Non! Kakashi-sensei, vous avez tort ! Je mentirai si je disais que je n'étais pas en colère que vous favorisiez Sasuke par rapport à moi, mais je sais pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Il est un génie, quelqu'un qui a un énorme potentiel…Moi, je ne suis personne.» **Naruto secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

Les yeux de Kakashi devinrent froids en entendant de tels mots dit de manière si légère, comme si l'enfant croyait vraiment ses paroles. Naruto se sentait sans valeur, même après tout ce qu'il avait traversé et en sachant maintenant de qui il est le fils.

_ **« Naruto, tu as un grand potentiel, égal à celui de Sasuke. J'avais tort quand je t'ai jugé, et je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu. J'aurai du m'apercevoir plutôt de ta lignée, après tout ton père était mon sensei et je suis sur qu'il serait très fier de voir son petit garçon aussi fort. » **finit Kakashi avec un sourire, son œil visible pétillant.

Le sourire qu'il reçut du blond le fit se sentir bien ayant conscience d'avoir enfin pris une bonne décision. Naruto le regardait avec respect, et une autre émotion que Kakashi n'avait vu que trop de fois dans ce regard bleu : l'espoir. Il espérait qu'il pourrait réparer ses erreurs avec ce nouveau départ. Naruto était un Shinobi surprenant et le ninja copieur était sûr qu'il continuerait à les surprendre, il ne le laisserait plus tomber. Et même s'il ne pouvait remplacer son sensei en tant que père du petit, il pourrait au moins devenir un grand frère protecteur.

_ **« Merci Kakashi-sensei…» **et Naruto pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Les deux ninja discutèrent pendant un moment de comment allait évoluer leur relation au retour du blond puis ils se séparèrent pour assister au festival du dix octobre, rappelant ainsi à Kakashi d'acheter un petit quelque chose pour les treize ans de son protégé.

* * *

Naruto errait sans but dans les rues en pensant qu'aujourd'hui il avait treize ans. Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les personnes s'approcher de lui par derrière. Tout à coup il fut plaqué sur un mur les main dans le dos et il senti une paire de menotte à ses poignet. Il paniqua en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait des menottes de suppression de chakra que l'on mettait aux ninja prisonniers, l'empêchant d'utiliser son chakra et celui de Kyubi.

Sans même donner à Naruto le temps de réagir, quelqu'un lui projeta violemment la tête contre le mur, l'assommant presque. Le temps que Naruto reprenne suffisamment ses esprits pour tenter de se lever et fuir, il fut trop tard : un kunai sectionna chaque muscle moteur de ses jambes,le clouant ainsi au sol. Naruto était déjà semi-inconscient à cause de la perte de son chakra et de celui de Kyubi ajouté au choc de sa tête contre le mur ainsi qu'à la perte de sang occasionné. Il pleura, supplia, hurla, mais chaque protestation engendrait une nouvelle blessure sur le corps de l'enfant.

_ **« Dites, vous trouvez pas qu'il a une belle gueule pour un démon ? » **questionna l'un des agresseur.

_ **« Tu as raison. Il est bien foutu le monstre. Et pourquoi on en profiterait pas un peu avant de retourner au festival. Il doit être plutôt serrer si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » ricana** une second avant de déshabiller leur victime.

Le petit blond se figea lorsque son pantalon et son caleçon lui furent enlevés et que son T-shirt fut déchiré. Il se débattit de plus belle malgré ses blessures comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver mais l'injection d'une toxine à l'aide d'une seringue le rendit complètement léthargique. N'ayant plus besoin de maîtriser l'enfant, quelques uns des ninja sortirent leurs sexes de leurs propres pantalons afin que chacun leur tour, ils puissent se soulager dans l'intimité de Naruto, lui retirant définitivement son innocence.

Tout ce qu'il pensait, voyait, entendait ou sentait, c'était les mains de ces hommes parcourant son sexe et son corps, leurs rires alors qu'ils se soulageaient partout sur lui, leurs jouissances alors qu'ils se libéraient dans son anus à tour de rôle,... Naruto voulait mourir. Il ne pouvait pas en endurer plus. Depuis sa naissance, tout les ans, il était régulièrement battu mais jusque là personne n'avait atteint à son innocence. Mais là ils étaient allés jusqu'à lui faire … **ça**. Lui qui pensait que maintenant tout irait mieux, il s'était bien trompé.

Kurama enrageait. Depuis plus d'une heure, que ces dégénérés souillaient le corps de son renardeau sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque ces monstres finirent leurs affaires.

Le corps meurtri de Naruto fut jeté dans les eaux glacés du fleuve vers une direction inconnu. Il dériva pendant quelques heures avant de s'échouer sur une rive près d'une forêt.

* * *

Pratiquement deux jours s'étaient écoulés et Naruto était toujours seul, en danger et n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Le sang s'écoulait lentement de ses plaies, teintant les zones non blessées, pas qu'elles soient nombreuses, de son corps et ses cheveux en rouge. Soudain, une silhouette se détacha des ombres de la forêt et se rapprocha de l'enfant :

_ **« Mon pauvre petit, il semblerait que je sois arrivé trop tard pour t'épargner cette humiliation. » **murmura doucement une voix d'homme.

Il posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il était devant une immense cage avec dedans le renard à neuf queues.

_ « QUE FAIS TU ICI, HUMAIN ? TU NE CROIS PAS QUE TES SEMBLABLES ONT DEJA CAUSER ASSEZ DE DEGATS COMME CA ? » ragea le démon en direction de l'intrus.

_ **« Je suis ici pour le sauver. Pas pour le faire souffrir mais vous allez devoir apporter votre contribution, Kyubi-dono. » **rétorqua calmement l'inconnu.

_ « Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi te souci tu de lui ? » questionna le biju méfiant.

**_ « Regardez dans ma mémoire et vous saurez quoi faire pour l'enfant et surtout pourquoi je fais cela. » **dit il en fixant ces prunelles turquoise dans le grenat de son vis-à-vis. Le renard ne se fit pas prié et entra dans les souvenirs de l'homme. Ce qu'il vu le surprit et le soulagea car l'enfant pourrai être sauver.

_ « Sors d'ici et veille sur Naruto tant que le cocon n'est pas stable. Après fait ce qu'il te plaira. » grogna le démon.

_ **« Ravi d'avoir pu vous admirez d'aussi près et de vous avoir connu. » **s'inclina l'homme avant de retourner dans le monde réel où il retira les menottes permettant ainsi au chakra de s'écouler. Dans l'esprit de Naruto, le renard versa une unique larme avant de s'écrier :

_ « _**Saikō no gijutsu akuma no o : Tamashī no yūgō ! **_Porte toi bien, renardeau. » murmura le renard avant qu'une grande lumière rouge ne l'enveloppe.

A l'extérieur, l'homme mystérieux assista au début de la métamorphose de l'enfant. Un chakra rouge sang se sépara du corps meurtri pour l'envelopper dans une sorte de sphère devenant de plus en plus opaque.

Une fois sur que le cocon était stable et ne risquait pas de se briser l'inconnu fit des signes et utilisa une technique :

_ _**« Hahanaru chikyū no āto: Gijutsu no raifu Sasō jiku **_**! » **cria-t-il en plaquant ses paumes sur le sol. Des petits éclairs partirent des ses mains vers le cocon avant qu'un arbre, ne dépassant pas les deux mètres, ne pousse sous celui-ci le soulevant et l'emprisonnant dans ses branches se courbant pour lui offrir une protection.

_ **« Tu risqueras moins en étant en hauteur. Il ne manque plus que la prochaine étape et j'aurai réglé la dette que j'ai envers toi, mon ami. » **annonça le mystérieux ninja. Puis il sortit un rouleau qu'il étala sur le sol. Il s'approcha de l'arbre-cocon et déposa à son pied une lettre puis revint vers le parchemin ouvert :

_ **« Ceci est mon dernier acte, après tout dépendra de toi, mon ami. ».** Il fit de nouveau signes puis plaça ses mains au dessus du rouleau :

_ **« **_**Seimei no kawa no shīru :Tamashī no gijutsu kōryū **_**! » **hurla-t-il. Un lumière dorée sortie du parchemin puis le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe se fit entendre.

Quand la lumière déclina, le ninja mystérieux avait disparu et le corps d'une autre personne se trouvait à la place du rouleau.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Lexique :

Saikō no gijutsu akuma no o = Technique suprême des démons à queues

Tamashī no yūgō = Fusion des âmes

Hahanaru chikyū no āto= Art de la Terre Nourricière

Gijutsu no raifu Sasō jiku = Technique de l'arbre porteur de vie

Seimei no kawa no shīru = Sceau de la rivière de la vie

Tamashī no gijutsu kōryū = Technique de l'échange des âmes

* * *

Délire de fin de fic :

**Akayui:** Coucou. Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je précise que j'ai inventé toutes les techniques de ce chapitre. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire.

**Sasuke :** COMMENT AS-TU OSE FAIRE DU MAL A MON NARU ?!

**Naruto : **On a abusé de moi...T_T Ouinnn !

**Akayui :** Désolé Naru. Mais tout va aller mieux par la suite.

**Sasuke : **Il y a intérêt !

**Kakashi :** pourquoi je suis pas resté avec Naruto. Sensei j'ai encore échoué. _Saute sur Naruto._

**Gaara :**...Est ce que je suis le seul à avoir remarquer qu'on ne sait absolument rien sur le ninja inconnu et le corps qui apparaît ? Ni même ce qui arrive à Naru ?

**Akayui :** Hé Hé. Il en a au moins un qui réfléchi. C'est normal et il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir.

**Gaara :** Bon pour avoir la suite. Laissez vos impressions.

**Akayui :** J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. A la prochaine.


End file.
